Legacy 1x01 It's who we are
by Elsewhere723
Summary: The next generation grew up hearing about their legacy. Now it's time for them to make their own.


"Are you sure you have the situation under control?" the hooded figure asked the young demon in front of him. The young demon tried not to flinch at the hooded figure's tone. His tone was harsh and demanding. The demon understood, one little screw up and his plan would go up in smoke. The hooded figure certainly wasn't going to let one incompetent demon ruin his plan that had been in the making for almost 19 years to the day. A plan that came into existence just as the last Halliwell child had had been born.

"Yes sir," the demon bowed his head. "I have the girl in the palm of my hand."The young demon gave a sickening smirk.

The Halliwells wouldn't even know what had hit them. They always had soft spots for wanting normal lives. That would be the defeat of most of them . The great battle ahead was only the beginning.

"Good." The hooded figure sighed. The battle was 19 years overdue. "You know what you have to do. Don't disappoint me." The young demon nodded and shimmered out of the interconnecting caves.

The hooded figure let down his hood. His face was burned beyond recognition. His body beneath the robe was thin and fragile. He took a look in the crystal ball sitting on a piece of stone nearby. He possessed it from some psychic that was in his way. He glanced into all of the Halliwell children's lives. They all revolved around lust, power, and wanting some sense of normalcy in their lives. Of course there was one element of their lives that would prove to be their greatest downfall...love. Love always had been a Halliwell's greatest weakness.

When push came to shove the Halliwells tended to rely on their hearts more than their head. That was the sole reason that the previous source had gotten so close to the Halliwells, not because he was smart, but because he showed a Halliwell love. Balthazar's only mistake was falling in love with a Halliwell. He was sure that his demon wouldn't make the same mistake, the demon's life depended on it. Soon the Halliwells would be gone and he would rule with no force powerful enough to stop him.

* * *

The day was beautiful. The sun was shining down on Katherine Valentine as she strolled through the grave sites until she eventually came to a stop. The tombstone in front of her looked polished and untouched. She gentle touched the stems of the two roses that she held in her hand. Katherine wanted to run with every fiber of her being, but Halliwells weren't known for being cowards. She had issues to work out, so she went to talk to somebody who couldn't talk back. In all honesty, she wasn't even sure if going there was the best idea, but it was better than nothing. Katherine laid the first rose on the grave of Andy Trudeau. She grew up with stories of the hero who helped her mom and aunts on many different occasions and how much he loved Prue Halliwell even in death. She had a feeling that if his death had not had come so soon then she would have another person to call uncle. Katherine slowly walked across from Andy's grave to a grave quite similar.

"Hey Aunt Prue," Katherine laid the other rose on the grave of her deceased aunt. She saw different flowers scattered on her grave. She knew her cousins came here occasionally and her mom and aunts always came on Prue's birthday. Yet, none of them visited Prue's grave quite as much as Katherine. Katherine took a deep breath and got down in her knees in front of her Aunt's grave. Finally Katherine came to a stop in front of another grave, the one she came there for. The grave of her best friend.

"It's been awhile Ash," Katherine laughed humorlessly. "A lot has happened since I've last been here and I guess I needed someone talk about all of it too." Katherine let out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding. "David proposed." she said. Katherine thought she would be ecstatic when her boyfriend proposed, but along with the engagement came problems she wasn't ready to face.

"I told him that I would have to think it over." she let out a sigh.

"What kind a person would make another wait for an answer about something so important?" Katherine laughed without really meaning it. "I mean, how can I marry someone who doesn't know the real me?" she wondered and thought about how her aunt dealt with her feelings for Andy. Katherine looked down at Ashlie's name etched in the stone and then to the ring David proposed to her with. A lot had happened since they were seventeen year old witches worried about boys and clothes. Some for the best, some for the worst. Katherine decided to change the subject to another one she was dreading, but she felt like she should in some way get it out before she imploded.

"I'm worried about Chris." Katherine admitted. "We all grieved for you. Hell, there are some days I don't feel like waking up because I know you won't be there, but Chris still thinks of you as the seventeen year old he couldn't save. He hasn't grieved and he sure as hell isn't moving on. No one mentions your name around him for the fear that he will explode." Katherine looked around and noticed the sun beginning to set. She had to get to the manor for the weekly Halliwell dinner. It was something that kept them all together even when they didn't want to be. Katherine spared one last glance at her best friend's grave and walked away, because she knew she had to. She only hoped her cousin would soon come to the same realization.

* * *

Samantha Mitchell blew out an angry breath. Demons didn't care if she had plans that night. They didn't even care if she wore practical shoes for demon fighting. Once she made her way to an empty alley she turned to face the demon tailing her. Scarface, which she creatively started calling him because the long scar that took up most of the right side of his face. Immediately he had two demons flanking him on each side. She silently cursed her powers. She couldn't use her deflection powers if she didn't have anything to deflect.

"Wyatt? Chris?" She tried yelling for her older cousins, but they weren't her whightlighters. As a last resort she shouted, "Travis?" The demons were stalking her like they would prey. Sam felt her back pressed up against the side of a building. Her heels caused her to stumble forward right at Scarface's feet.

A second later the elder appeared in a cluster of blue and white orbs beside her. He always said to only call for him in a case of an emergency, but Sam highly classified about to die as an emergency.

With a wave of his hand Scarface flew across the narrow ally up against the opposite building. Travis bent down to help the witch up. Sam noticed the two demons left looking to each other while Aaron helped her up. The two demons contoured up fireballs. One was thrown towards Sam, the other towards Travis.

Travis dove to the ground and Sam raised her right hand up towards the demons. The fireballs froze mid-way and returned to the demons who sent them. The two demons went up into blinding orange flames.

"You okay?" The young man asked, while helping the young witch up.

"Yea, thanks." Sam gripped his hands while she regained her balance.

"No, why did you call me instead of your cousin?"

"Trust me I tried," the young with grumbled. "They didn't answer."

"Well, I guess I can always help a damsel in distress." Travis smirked. "Your cosmic taxi awaits." Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed on to the elder's bicep. Together they orbed to the Halliwell manor. Piper had finally gotten the family to agree to a Halliwell dinner, and not even demons would ruin it.

* * *

Andrea Valentine struggled to speed up her driving before she would unacceptably be late to the Halliwell family dinner. If she wasn't there in the next five minutes her mother and aunt would kill her…literally. Andrea knew as soon as she could master her teleportation she wouldn't have to worry about time management. That was a moment she couldn't help but envy her older sisters.

Three minutes later Andrea quite successfully pulled her jeep into her Aunt's Piper's driveway. She quickly opened the car door.

As Andrea opened the door to the manor she was instantly relieved when she saw the manor was already packed. She would just slip in without anyone knowing. Unfortunately, her plan was short lived when her mother spotted her.

"There you are." Phoebe Halliwell smiled though clenched teeth. Andrea knew her mother eas refraining from yelling at her in front of everybody.

"Sorry, I'm late." Andrea said under her breath.

"We'll talk about it later." Phoebe said, signaling the end of the conversation. It was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
